The Youngest Member
by Haraldzidla
Summary: The sequel to "The Down Fall Of Draco Malfoy" The girls are back and better then ever, when Bella starts her first year at Hogwarts and gets offered a place with them will she be able to prove herself, or is she not ready? DM/HR HP/GW RW/LL OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I hope that you all like this one, it is the sequel to "The Down Fall Of Draco Malfoy" There is going to be one more after this story, so in a total there will be three of these stories. This one will follow the 6****th**** book slightly but there will be some changes because of Draco.**

**Now this story is going to be a Hermione and Draco story like the last but it is mostly going to be from the point of view of an OC character called "Bella Nott" bit it IS a Hermione/Draco!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed "The Down Fall of Draco Malfoy, it was my longest story to date and it got over 200 reviews, something that I was really happy about!**

**For ****Isabella120 who reviewed all of my stories and chapters without fail! Thank you : )**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND BELLA NOTT (It rhymes!)**

_Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)_

_From 1 to 99_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who've ever had a broken heart_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you are_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who love without holding back_

_Who dream with everything they have_

_All around the world_

_This one's for the girls_

_Yeah, this one's for the girls_

_**-This ones for the girls**_

**The youngest member**

**Chapter One**

**Nothing like them.**

**End of Fifth year, Pansy's P.O.V:**

No matter how hard they try boys are never going to be able to understand how girls work, they will, never know what the right thing to say will be or how to tell them they look nice, simple things seem to come harder to them and in the end they all end up messing up. And while it is his fault he ends up walking away from the relationship without a second thought while the girl has a broken heart and that's were me and the girls come in.

At least we used to.

It was the last day of fifth year and while the club had been up and running we had no been doing much helping out lately instead we were just spending time with each other, having sleepovers and gossiping about the secrets and rumours that we had at dinner. We did this before but not as much as we were now, I knew that there was a bigger picture and that we were going down hill but some times it just did not seem that important.

There was a war going on around us and it felt like it was rapping itself around us and trapping us together, inclosing us in till it felt like we could hardly breath.

Everyone was up stairs packing but I stayed in my chair, leaning my head on the back of it and looking up at the ceiling that I knew so well. So much had happened in this room and so many girls had come and gone, I was just having trouble knowing that I was going to have to leave it forever soon. I had two years left at school but I would be leaving much sooner then that.

My seventeenth birthday was in just over a week and from some reason it felt like it was going to be the end of everything, the end of my childhood and all of the friends that I had made. My parents had made great plans for me and they needed to be followed, my friends would be on the light side and I would be on the dark.

I thought back to what Hermione had said all those months ago and smiled, we would always know that we were best friends I just hoped that out paths never crossed in the war, I could never hurt one of my friends but if I walked out on them then they may not feel the same.

Things had already started to get harder in the last week, Draco and Blaise's fathers had been serving Voldemort when they had been caught by Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny, all of the people that the three Slytherin's called friends.

It had caused some problems but everyone was working threw it, we were still friends and Hermione and Draco's relationship was moving fast, he had started to look at his father in a different manner before he was locked away, he had less respected for him and I would often have to remind myself to not to think about him too much, it looked like he was going to be going over to the light side and while I respected him for it and wished that I could do the same I wanted to know nothing about it.

If Voldemort read my mind that he would know what was going on in a heart beat, something that I could not let happen after everything that I had done.

And plus I was really bad at saying goodbyes.

I looked around the room one last time and made my way to the door, I was not going to be laving just yet and I knew that I would still have some of the next year left but knowing that I was going to lose them seemed just as bad.

"Friends forever" I muttered as I walked to my dorm to pack my bags. "But forever is a very long time, maybe too long for me"

----*----

**Malfoy manner**

"You should be packed by now young man, you leave in three days and I will not have you running around the manner on September the first saying that you can not find anything"

Draco sighed but smiled warmly as his grandmother stood in the door way of his room, her arms folded and a stern but kind look on her face. Helen had been slowly getting better since the death of her husband, she missed him with all her heart but she knew that she was going to have to carrying on living her life, it was what he would of wanted. After he had passed she had made her number one goal in life to make sure that Draco stayed good and that when the time came he would so what was right and pick the light side, something that even now might be easier said then done. While her stay at the manner was only meant to be temporary she found her self still here months after she had arrived, she had no desire to return to her big house all alone and the family needed her more then ever now that her son had been locked away.

"I know, but I have started at least"

They both looked over to his trunk to see a few shirts flung into it and Draco grimaced, maybe that had not been the best example. Helen laughed lightly and entered the room fully before walking over to his draws and picking out some cloths, she worked in silence for a few minutes while he read his book but he knew what was coming.

"So, how is that Hermione of yours now a days? I have not seen her in some time. I would of thought that you would of spent every moment that you could with her"

Draco smiled at how predictable she was and shrugged.

"I have seen her a few times over the summer and we do write I have just been…busy"

Helen carried on folding his shirts as she glared at him lightly, showing him that she could see right threw him.

"Your lying to me. And your not even doing it well. You don't want to bring her here do you?"

"I do, really, I would love for her too, god knows that it would mean that we could see each other more but we both agreed that it was best if she did not come, it would be awkward to say the least. I think that mother would have a fit"

"Have you asked her?"

"Would there be any point, she must hate Hermione after what happened"

"I think that you are underestimating her you know" Helen smiled sadly and sat down on the bed next to Draco. "See loves your father more then anyone but she also understands what kind of person he is and darling we both know that your father has some… _problems_"

"Like being a Death Eater?"

"Yes" Helen sighed "Like that. But the point that I am trying to make is that your father was doing some wrong things when he went into the department of ministry and Hermione had to make up her mind because the truth is that if she had not fought against him then she could of died. What happened that night was nothing to do with you and yes, she was one of the people who got your father put away and your mother understands why. Hermione did the right thing and she knows this, just try and talk to her about it? For me?"

Draco sighed, he cold never say no to this women, he loved her like she was his mother and she had been there to look after her for as long as he could remember. She had been one of the only people that he could be himself around and he owed her a lot for that.

"Alright, for you, I will"

She beamed and hugged him tightly, her love for him shinning off her.

"Good boy" she muttered as she finally let go.

"You're a crafty old women, do you know that?"

Helen scowled playfully.

"Hey, who are you calling old? I'll have you know that you are as old as you feel"

"Really?" Draco chucked "And tell me how old do you feel?"

"Sixteen" Helen replied with a slight smile.

"And what were you like at that age then?"

Helen's smile widened at the thought of what he life used to be like.

"Just like your friends I should think"

---*---

**September 1****st**

**Nott Manner, where the story really begins…**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I took a bite out of my toast and sighed as I read yet another article about the new mister of magic, he was smiling up from the front page and I hated him already, Fudge had never been good but this man seemed some how worse. I know that it is odd for someone like me to be reading the paper but I now found myself doing it every morning and checking over every page for any sign of the dark lord, fearing with everything that I was that he had killed again.

Nothing had been said about the dark lord in a whole year in till he had gotten into the ministry of magic itself and a new death had been mentioned. The death of Sirius Black. He had been innocent all along and spent the greater part of his short life locked away after losing his best friend. I thought that it was sick and wondered what the magical world was coming to, they talked about muggle's like they were bad people but I often wondered if we were really that much better then them if something like that could happen.

But the worst thing about what happened that night in the ministry would probably have to be my dad. He was one of the Death Eaters that got caught that night and I had not seen him since, I had always understood that there was something dark about him and while I hated him for it there were times when I would fall asleep thinking of him, thinking about how scared he must be, all alone and trapped in there.

I would never say if out loud but I missed my dad.

I was eleven years old and in my option extremely misunderstood, people would relate me more to my family then myself, something I found to be greatly unfair because in truth I am nothing like them. I love them because I have to but I would not say that I like them. My home life seems fair at most times but at others I just want to run away and hide in till everything is over.

My parents think that I don't know about who they are and what they do but when I read about all the things that they did and got away with how could I not realise that they are Death Eaters? They talk about the dark lord like he is some kind of King but I think that he is nothing but a coward who hides behind other people for his mistakes. I love them both but I could not stand what they were and what they wanted me to be. When I was younger I had my whole life planned out, I was going to become a healer and help people, I wanted to feel like I was needed but I no longer was silly enough to dream that I could help people. There was a war coming and it was time for every one to pick what side they were going to be, not matter what age they were and I knew what my parents were going to decide for the family.

They were going to go into the dark.

The darkness that the dark lord brings with him changes you forever, I know this because of my brother, Theodore. Once upon a time I had looked up to him but now there was nothing about him that I thought was great and worth looking up to. He used to look after me and read me stories and play games but when he went away to Hogwarts it had all changed, he no longer smiled or played he would just go out with his friends and forget all about me. He was about to enter his sixth year and I was about to enter my first, as you can tell five years is too big of an age gap to have anything in common. He was not the brother that I loved and for that I blamed Slytherin, my family house, the one that we were expected to get sorted into, my brother had done so and I was determined not to. There was nothing dark about me and I was willing to prove it.

The door opened but I barely looked up from my paper as my brother sat down at the other end of the long table and started to eat breakfast, as always my our mother never ate with us, she said that she had other things to be doing but I some times wondered if she even liked us. I hardly ever saw my mother and father, even when dad had been at home but I never minded, the less time I spent with them the better but I knew that I was going to have the face my mother later.

Today was September the first and I was finally going to start Hogwarts school. Some times I wondered if I was going to end up like my brother, depressed and unemotional in everything that I did, there was something about that school that changed you, I was looking forward to getting away from here but scared about what it was going to do to me.

"You got everything that you'll need for the school year?"

I froze at the sound of my brothers voice and slowly lowered the paper before peering at him over it, he never talked to me when he could help it so I wondered why he was suddenly interested.

"I should think so, I think that I can handle a little bit of packing by myself, thank you"

I started to raise the paper once again, getting ready to ignore him threw out the whole of breakfast when his voice stopped me once again.

"I am sure that you are going to do well, Slytherin is a good house, you'll like it I think, it's the perfect place for us, all of our family have been in there after all. Its natural that you will be in there with me"

I showed no emotion expects from the normal scowl that my father and brother wore when they were mad about something. He had no idea what I wanted for myself and I new that even if he did then he would not care, I was eleven now and what I wanted no longer mattered. I can still remember my father sitting me down and saying that I was going to be representing the family name when I went there so, if I knew what was good for me I would behave and keep up the family name, not something that I wanted to do.

I wanted people to know me because of me, not because of them and everything that they did.

"And if I do not make it?"

He watched me coldly before taking a sip of his drink and reaching for his own copy of the paper, I had never seen him read it before and I suddenly wondered if he did it to look more like father. The very thought made me shiver, I had never wanted him to turn out like that, he had been so happy when we were younger and now…I did not even know who he was anymore.

"You will make it, it would be unacceptable for anything else, remember that. I will be watching you this year and with my help you will get in fine and know all of the right people"

I bit my tongue and went back to my paper, I was not going to follow his rules just because he said that they were right, I was going to be friends with who ever I wanted to be friends with and there was nothing that he could do to stop me. He could tell mother and father if he wished to, I would just not come home in the holidays and then I would have to wait a hour year before facing them again.

I smiled at the thought, maybe school was not going to be _so_ bad.

---*---

**Platform 9 ¾ **

**September 1****st**

"I mean it, if I hear that you have been doing anything that you should not be…" My mother left the sentence and I thought that maybe she was hoping that my imagination was going to run away with me and I put on my best being scared face. Every where I looked parents were hugging their children good bye and I closed my eyes for a second while I wished that it could be me being hugged like that. My mother was just looking down at me while trying to make me scare and I wondered if she even cared that we were not going to see each other in months. She had never cared when my brother went away so why should she care about me? Theodore had already left with out a word and after my mother had left I looked down at my trunk and sighed.

I was not a short girl but I still was eleven and this trunk seemed to be bigger then me, how was I going to do this?

"Do you need some help?"

I looked up to see a round face boy looking down at me, he was a great deal older then me and had black hair, while I had wanted to make friends with people that I knew first I still nodded and smiled, he did not look that bad so maybe he was one of the nice ones. He picked up my trunk and started to walk to the train with ease.

"I'm Neville by the way"

I smiled.

"I'm Bella"

"You a first year then?"

We walked onto the train and I smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Is it that plain to see?"

He laughed lightly as he placed my trunk in the bagging department.

"Yeah sorry but it is a bit, you looked a little bit lost back there so I thought that I should help you, god knows that I would of liked someone to help me on my first day. But I did have Gran I guess. Why were you there alone?"

"My mother had to go and I have no idea what happened to my brother, he just walked off, not that I thought he was going to do anything else any way" I shrugged "I don't think that he likes me that much"

Neville looked slightly worried as he nodded in agreement and I could see that he did not have any brothers or sisters himself.

"Yes well its not good for you to be all alone…would you like to come sit with my friends and myself?"

I suddenly felt nerves at the thought of sitting with people that I did not know and who were older then me, I looked down the train to were I knew the Slytherin's were sitting and bit my lip, would my brother even notice or care if I did not sit with him?

"Hello Neville"

I turned around to see a blond haired girl wearing the freakiest glasses walking up to Neville, she said something that I could not hear and began to walk away with her to find some were to sit, I frowned, just when I thought that I was making a friend he walks away, I went to turn around when he looked back at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Are you coming then?"

I smiled.

"I would love to"

---*---

**Hermione's point of view**

Every thing had been working so well and there were times when I could not believe how good my life was going for me. I finally had the guy of my dreams and people had gotten over whispering behind out backs and excepted us for what we were: two people in love.

But then it happened, we had gone to save Sirius and in the process Draco's father had been caught and arrested for being a Death Eater, something that we had known all along but never talked about. He would always tell me that he did not blame me and he knew that I had done the right thing and while the start of the summer had gone so well at some point the has just gotten…sad.

He always looked so worried about something and I would find myself worrying.

Worrying that he no longer loved me.

---*---

**Bella's point of view.**

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. These were some of the people who had taken my father away from me and shown the world what he really was and here I was, sitting down with them and talking like I was not aware with this. I had not told them my second name yet and true be told I was too scared to, I had made friends with them and if they knew who I was…if they knew who my father was then I knew that they would never want anything to do with the likes of someone like me.

I was currently looking out the window and thinking of how I was going to get you of this problem when something that they were talking about caught my attention.

"…Draco"

I snapped my head round at the sound of his name and looked around the compartment in panic, he was an old friend of my brothers and I did not want to think about what he would do if he saw me in here.

"He can not stay mad forever Hermione, I mean look at everything that happened last year and you too still got over that"

Hermione sat back in her chair and carried on looking out the window instead of her friends, she was not smiling and she looked slightly pale.

"Ron this is not something that happens everyday, thinking about it, if your girlfriend ended up getting your father put in prison what would you do? Could you forgive them or even want to look at them?"

Harry Potter, the boy who lived leaned forward in his chair and offered his friend a kind smile.

"It's not like he is ignoring you Hermione and he has not broken up with you or stopped being friends with any of us over the summer, I think that he just needs some time to think things over. He understood what kind of person his father was and he is just having a hard time coming to terms with what is happening that's all. He'll make the right decision, I know he will"

I could feel my heart beating and my eyes were widened in disbelief, Draco was going out with the Hermione Granger? One of the people who had put out fathers away forever? I did not even think that he talked to Gryffindor's. The rest of the conversation caught up with me and my mouth almost opened from the shock that I was feeling. He was friends with Harry bloody Potter? Did that boy have a Death wish? He was coming of age and we all knew that it meant one thing, joining the dark lord or running away from him and watching as he punishes your family for the choices that you make.

"And he is only with Pansy and Blaise and we know that everything is alright with them, don't we?"

I turned to the window to hid my disbelief, what the hell were they playing at, they were not at the right age to be acting so stupidly, if they did not do something soon then they would be dead by the end of the year. The dark lord was getting stronger by the day and more and more people were joining him in his pointless war, I did not want to join them but I was eleven and it would be a while before I would have to fight against him but there time was now.

The compartment door opened and I looked around to see a breathless girl standing there.

"I have a message for Neville Longbottom and H-Harry Potter"

---*---

"So what house do you think that you are going to be in?"

I looked up from my book to see Hermione smiling down at me, her own book was placed next to her and was forgotten as she watched me. I had hear a lot about her and it seemed like I had been waiting to meet her for a long time, she was a hero, just like her friends and some one that I knew I could look up to.

"I'm not sure yet, I don't think that I would really mind to be honest, they all sound alright"

"They are, except Slytherin" Ron said with a small smile and Hermione scowled at him before turning but to me.

"There is nothing wrong with being in that house"

"I would have thought that you would of hated that house, you are a Gryffindor?"

"Yes well…you'll find that not everything is like it seems anymore, you can you judge people by their houses, some people will surprise you"

"It was easier back then" Ron added with a sigh "Slytherin: evil gits, everyone else: good. Those were the simple times

"That's not true"

"Are you just saying that people you are going out with one?" I said before I could stop myself, she turned and looked at me a confused frown on her face before she smiled slightly.

"You must be from a pureblood family then?"

I nodded before asking a question that I already knew the answer to.

"Are you?"

"No. Is that a problem to you?" she looked slightly annoyed and leaned back in my chair with a smile on my face.

"Not at all, you know not all purebloods hate people who are half-blood or even muggle borns, were not just saying that some people will surprise you?

Hermione smiled.

"Your high spirited for a first year"

I smirked slightly.

"I do try"

"So, what's your second name then?"

I grimaced slightly and trued to force a smile on my face.

"It's-"

The compartment door slammed open and everyone jumped before looking to the door, my heart raised in my throat and I moved closer to the window, trying to get away from the look on death that I was getting from my brother but it did not seem to make any difference.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?"

I opened my mouth a few times but said nothing, I had no idea what I could say, I knew that this was going to be a bad idea and now there was no doubt that this would get back to my mother. Like they had planned it everyone but me stood up and blocked him off from me, their wands out and pointed at my brother.

"I think we should be asking you what you are doing here" Ron said with a small smile and I looked at them all in awe, they were not even scared, I had heard about the things that they had done but always thought that it had been over exaggerated to make the light side seem like they were winning but watching them defend someone that they hardly knew I was no longer so sure. "Now turn around and walk away, we don't want to fight you, considering last year I would of at least thought that you could be a little bit nice to people in different houses"

I frowned, what had they done last year together, my brother spotted my questioning look and if anything he looked even madder.

"Well you thought wrong didn't you? Now get-"

He stopped sentence and jerked his stomach forward, almost like someone was pointing something at his back, I looked behind him to see nothing, what was? I made a small sound as Harry and Neville appeared from no where and my eyes grew ground as I spotted the cloak on his hand, I had never seen one before but I knew well enough what it was. Both Neville and Harry had their wands digging into my brothers back with grim looks on their faces.

"Is there some kind of problem here Theo?"

His face went from shocked to anger as he realised who was standing behind him but he still did not move, he was too worried that someone would hex him.

"Yes, there is, I was just coming to get my sister when these people started to get in my way"

Everyone turned to look at me with a slight shock before they turned back to the matter at hand: my brother.

"Your sister?" Harry asked as he raised his eyebrows and looked at me, I sighed and waiting for him to tell me to get out but it never came, instead he turned back to Theo.

"And does she want to come with you?"

"Of course she bloody does" my brother hissed.

"Have you asked?"

Theo looked shocked for a second and that was all the answer that Harry needed, much to my shock he turned to me and asked:

"Would you like to go with him?"

My eyes widened and I looked from them to my brother, no one had ever asked me what I wanted before and the question seemed to take up everything that I was. Did I want to go with them or stay here? I could have friends and be different like I wanted or I could be what my family wanted for me? The very thing that I was scared of. I had never took a chance before in my life. I was going to be risking everything that my life had been so far but as I remembered the change I had seen in my brother, the person who had once loved me I knew.

"No…no I really don't"

Harry nodded and smiled widely at Theo.

"Well I think that we have the answer right there, don't you?"

Within a second they were in the compartment and my brother had been pushed out, I saw him hit the wall with a "thud" before the door was slammed shut and the small white blind on the door was pulled down blocking him from my view, something that I was thankful for. I looked at Harry as he sat down next to Hermione, no one had even done anything like that for me before.

"Look, thank you for that and everything"

Harry smiled slightly and shrugged as Neville sat down next to him, the compartment felt suddenly crowded with the two extra people sitting with us.

"Don't worry about it, so you're his sister then?"

"Yeah, I am"

"You two close?"

"Used to be"

"What happened?"

"He came here and he changed, he stopped playing with me and being the person that I had grown up knowing, maybe that's why I have been so nerves about coming here" I admitted "I'm worried that I am going to turn out to be like him, that this place is going to change me too"

Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, this place can change most people for the better"

Hermione gasped and I turned to see her looking at me with wide and shocked eyes, her mouth open slightly and she looked like she was trying to say something but was not sure how, after what seemed like a lifetime she finally managed to mutter:

"Your dad"

I looked down at my feet and could feel everyone move apart in signs of worry as they realised the same thing that she had, they were the ones who had put my father away and taken him away from me. I knew that I should be mad, that would be the right thing to do…but I liked them and being mad was hard, they had done nothing wrong to me, just my dad.

"I did not know that any of them had younger kids, I did not really think about it" Hermione muttered and I shrugged.

"It does not matter really, I miss him, I will not lie about that but I think that we all know that he was not perfect, he was a bad person, he was the one thing that I really hated and he broke my heart by doing what he did" I smiled sadly "It's hard trying to be a daddies girl when he off kill innocent people, you know?"

There was a silence and I knew that none of them did not know what to say, finally Harry spoke:

"How can you not be mad at us, even a little bit?"

I shrugged.

"I know that it was not personal"

"Your not like normal Slytherin's you know that?"

"I'm not a Slytherin yet"

"But you will be"

"Says who?"

He faltered slightly before smiling.

"So what house do you want to be in?"

"Any really, I just hate having to do something, I like to be able to make up my own mind about some things, like who my friends are and…what I do in my life and hey, it looks like I have already started, I'm sitting with you after all"

Neville smiled and pulled out his wand.

"Exploding snaps anyone?"

Needless to say that my first ride to Hogwarts was one that I was not going to forget, I made friends and was able to be me for a while and I loved it. Little did I know that meeting Harry Potter that day was not the thing that was going to change my life but meeting Hermione Granger was going to.

**So that's it for the first chapter, hope that you all liked it and don't worry things are going to pick up really soon!**

**Preview:**

Pansy raised her eyebrows as she watched the small girl walk to her next class with her house mates, she looked fairly simply, her black hair was tied back and she had smile on her face while she laughed and talked with her fellow first years. She was so occupied with talking that it happened in under a second, she stumbled slightly, dropped her books and attempted to stay up right, it may of worked if she had not stepped on one of her fallen books. The girl let out a small squeal that made many heads turn and fell to the ground with a loud "thud!"

"Your right" Pansy sniggered with a small smirk before she walked away "I can see what you mean, she would be perfect, that girl is all about the stealth that we're looking for in our girls"

Hermione groaned, she liked the girl but her timing was horrible.

**See ya! ; D**

**Haraldzidla xxx**


	2. Too young

_**Hey, another chapter, I hope that you all like it, I know that people have read this so please review, would mean the world to me!**_

_**Thank you to **__**Isabella120 and novembermummy who reviewed this chapter and to everyone who put me on story alert!**_

_**I DON'T OWN THIS!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Too young**_

_Cause I'm never gonna walk away_

_If the wall comes down someday_

_All alone and you feel afraid_

_Be there when you call my name_

_You can always depend on me_

_I believe until forever ends_

_I will be your friend_

_**-I will be your friend**_

Every since my brother had come home from his first year at Hogwarts I had had a clear picture of what I thought it was going to look like in my mind. Every time there would be shadows in ever corning that would be waiting to drag you deep into the dark arts, the halls would be dark and the walls painted as black as my brothers heart now was.

But it seemed that I had never been so wrong about it.

The stone walls were light making the large castle look like magic itself, I had no idea what it was but there was something about it that made me think of it as home without even stepping a foot inside it. I was currently sitting in a boat that was taking me over the lake and the light shown out the many windows making the river seem like it was shinning gold, one of the best things that I had ever seen.

I was relieved at home good I felt, just by being here, there was nothing dark about this school a good side if there ever was one but like always there was a down side. If there was nothing wrong with the school then my brother had turned bad all on his own, there was no one forcing him so maybe I had lost him on my own. I had I not been good enough for him to stay good? Did he not think about me when he had been here learning how to close down his emotions more and more every year? I had a sinking feeling that I had truly lost him forever, on the train he had not looked heart broken that I turned him away, he just looked mad at me, mad that I was not going to be like him and go dark.

But that was never going to happen.

So far things were going good, there were two other people in the boat with me, one girl and a boy. I had no idea what their names were but they were happily talking to one another and not even turning to me to ask what my name was, it seemed to be the story of my life but they were going to see, everyone was, that there was more to me then they thought. By the time that I left here I was going to be great. I was too engrossed in the beauty around me to give them enough attention anyway and before I knew it we were back on land and making our way to the Great Hall to get sorted.

This was the moment that I had been waiting for, the moment that was going to decide what my next years at Hogwarts was going to be like. I thought of my brother and being pushed into the shadows or going into another house and cursed by my family. Suddenly I was not sure what I wanted anymore, if my father ever got out like I hoped would I ever be able to see him again? Would he want to see me if I did not follow in his footsteps?

Professor McGonagall was different from what my brother had told me, he always like to say that she was mean and knew about as much as Dumbledore but she seemed to have a nice side, or at least a soft spot for the first years and if she knew as much as Dumbledore did then he must be a great man.

---*---

The Great Hall was shinning so brightly that I found it hard to think that it was only the candles lighting it, it looked like home and as I walked closer to the head table I tried to think about all of the meals that I was going to eat here instead of all of the people that were looking at me. I did look over the Gryffindor table for a second to see Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione smiling at me in encouragement and I wondered what would happen if I ended up in Slytherin, would they still talk to me then?

Considering that Hermione was going out with one I hoped that they would, it seemed odd that I had made friends with people that were older then me instead of ones my own age but I tried not to worry about it, I knew that I was going to have seven year to make friends an that should be enough. I smile back slightly before stopping near the front, it would be a while before I would get sorted and I had no idea were to look so I settled for watching my fellow first years getting sorted. One by one the crowd was getting thinner and thinner with every name called, some of them looked happy, some of then sad while others looked indifferent to were they had been placed.

It seemed to be forever in till my name was finally called.

"Nott, Bella"

There were a few whispered and I wondered why, were they thinking about my connection to my brother or the one I had with my Death Eater father? Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at me as I sat down on the stall while looking above everyone's heads head and to the doors, my vision was soon cut off as the hat was placed on my head and I could only see darkness.

I jumped slightly as a small voice started to whisper to me.

"_Oh, another Nott at Hogwarts, yes you could do great things…nothing too special in this mind but there could be….hmm Slytherin I think…"_

A panic went threw my body and I thought that this was it, that was were I was going to be, in the place that I had deeply hoped that I would not be, I did not want to be like them, I wanted to break away from them and be my own person.

"_Hmmm, well this is odd, this house would be like your home but there is something else there, something more brave…ahhh the need to prove yourself is buried in here I see…very well then…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was removed from my head and for a second I found it hard to move or even to think about moving, I had not been put into Slytherin, I was a Gryffindor, the first that there had ever been in my family. I finally hopped off the stall and smiled, I was different from them and I had never felt better about it. I made care not to look over at my brother, I did not even want to think about what he was looking like right now. I knew that he was going to be mad but I was smiling too much to care. All of the other first years were sitting at the same end of the table and I went to sit with them when I spotted Hermione signalling for me to come over. I glanced at the first years one more time before almost running over to the seat that she had saved me, it had almost been like she had known that it was going to happen.

"Well done" she whispered lightly as I sat down "I knew that you could do it"

I smiled.

"Thank you"

Hermione carried on smiling all the way though dinner and watched her young friend as she carried on eating, it was not in till the night grew late that Hermione suddenly had an idea, one that could change everything.

---*---

**Room of requirement:**

"No, I am not going to listen to this Hermione"

"Why not? I think that you should at least think about it before you just say no like this"

The long table was not there that night and the girls laying on the floor with their sleeping bags, a tub of ice cream and a spoon in their hands, it was the first night back and much to their joy Hermione had called a meeting their very first night back, they had much to talk about but she had a main reason for calling the meeting: Bella Nott.

"When you called this meeting I thought that you had a good reason for it, not so that you could try and talk us into letter some little first year join us. You do not even know anything about her for god sake you have only known her for a few hours, what makes you think that she would be good enough to be able to handle something this hard, she is eleven years old!"

"I know but I think that she had parental to be a great member"

"But that's just it Hermione, you think that she has _parental_, nothing more, maybe in a few years when we have left then yeah I could see it happening but right now? Right now we have no idea who we can trust, when the war is over then we can think about getting new members but in till then-"

"So your saying that if she survives the war then she would be good enough?" Hermione asked, her temper seemed to be raising but she was doing her best to keep her tone light they had never had fights at any of the meetings and she was not going to start now.

"No and you know that is not what I mean, we just have to be careful"

"Well can you at least think about it?"

"But Hermione you know how this works, her name is not even on the list"

"Then put it on there or something"

Pansy rolled her eyes and placed her ice cream down before walking over to one of the many book shelves and taking one of the books down, the paternal members book.

"You know how this works, this book tells us when it thinks that we should add someone and, oh look at that her name is not there. There are rules that we have to follow, that is the way that it had been done for years and we have no right to change them"

"Yes" Hermione said slowly, like she was thinking about her words with care "but if I remember rightly then there is another rule that cancels out that one, at least to an extent" Hermione stood up and motioned for the book that Pansy was holding, the black haired girl looked slightly reluctant but under the gaze of everyone she sighed and handed it over. Hermione opened it to the front and read a few lines before she smiled "See, right there in black and white"

Pansy frowned before taking it back and reading were Hermione was pointing, her frowned deepened and she sighed.

"You can not be serious"

"What does it matter to you any way, I think that she would be good so could you at least think about it for me please?"

Pansy sighed.

"I will think about it, but nothing more"

"That's all I ask"

---*---

**Bella's point of view**

**The next day:**

I had hoped my first day was going to go well, my parents had always said that impressions meant everything to some people and I was keen for mine to be a good one, not so that my family would be happy but so that I would be.

But while my uniform was looking neat and I had my hair tied back I was worried that I was different from the other first year girls that I shared a dorm with, last night had been…different to say the least. There were three of them, two blond and a brunette and they seemed like really nice people, they laughed a lot, well giggles…alright so it was a screech more then anything but nothing that I can not handle. They seemed to have an amazing talent for gossiping which I found to be amazing, they had stayed up in till three o'clock last night to gossip about all of the people that they had met. The talent was that they had not even been here for twenty four hours and some how they still seemed to know everything.

And yes my eyes had dark circles under them and I felt like I was dead of my feet but not for the reasons you think because while they had been gossiping about everyone I had been laying in bed with my head under my pillow in hopes of drowning out their bloody voices. I lobed to have fun, really but com on, three in the morning!

Which got me thinking, did all girls my age like to do this and was I the odd one out? Was there something wrong with me that made me so different from them? I liked to have fun, fun was good but still…gossiping was not my thing.

And I had a whole year of it.

---*---

The next day Hermione thought about nothing but Bella and what she could do to make Pansy see that they girl had it in her to be one of them, Hermione had no idea why she had taken such a liking to the girl but there was something that made Hermione think that she wanted her here next year, she had a feeling that it was going to be hard here next year and this girl would need friends.

"I still think that she is too young" Pansy was saying to her as they walked down the corridor, Bella was just ahead of them and both of them were watching her as she walked, looking for the good points that she could tell her friend, the girl held herself tall and Hermione could tell that she was confident and happy with who she was but she was not big headed about it.

There were a few things that needed to be sorted though, her uniform was neat and tidy like the rest of the students but Hermione thought that she would look better with her hair down and maybe she could smile more. While Bella was walking and talking with people Hermione got the impression that she still had no connected with any of them, she remembered what her first year had been like and knew that you needed friends to get though school.

"She will be fine, I know it"

"You have got to be joking Hermione"

Hermione sighed, she had thought that she was going to get a reaction like this one but it was worth trying at least, she could see something in this girl not matter what age she is.

"Pansy you are going to have to trust me on this one, I really do think that she could do it. She is not like the others and I know that if we gave her a chance then she can be just as good as everyone else"

"No Hermione, I won't do it. She is too young for this. Things around here can be hard enough as it is without you getting all of the small children involved. This is serious thing that we do and I will not have someone like her make a laughing stock out of us"

"But I really don't think that she will" Hermione muttered and smiled when she spotted the girl in question "Look there she is, does she really look like someone that can't do this? I know that she has what it takes, she is just the kind of person that we are looking for and I really think that she could be passionate about this"

Pansy raised her eyebrows as she watched the small girl walk to her next class with her house mates, she looked fairly simply, her black hair was tied back and she had smile on her face while she laughed and talked with her fellow first years. She was so occupied with talking that it happened in under a second, she stumbled slightly, dropped her books and attempted to stay up right, it may of worked if she had not stepped on one of her fallen books. The girl let out a small squeal that made many heads turn and fell to the ground with a loud "thud!"

"Your right" Pansy sniggered with a small smirk before she walked away "I can see what you mean, she would be perfect, that girl is all about the stealth that we're looking for in our girls"

Hermione groaned, she liked the girl but her timing was horrible.

"She can do it" Hermione muttered to herself "She just needs a little bit of work, that's all"

---*---

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I attempted to pick up all of my books, the people I had been walking with did not even look back and I sighed, I had met some really nice people here but if they would not help you out when you did something as bad as this then you knew that they were not your friends.

"Hey…need some help?"

I looked up to see a boy standing there, he has a slim face with dirty blond hair and the kindest smile that I had seen in some time, he held out hand for me and smiled as I picked up my last books and took it, allowing him to help me up from the floor.

"Thank you"

He shrugged and smiled widely.

"Don't worry about it, you should of seen me in my first year, if that had been me then everyone would of seen me fall over and then some"

I put my bag over my shoulder and frowned in confusion.

"But people did see me fall over"

"True" he said as he walked with me "but only some people saw you, not the whole school and the day is young so I am willing to bet that by tomorrow morning everyone would have forgotten about it, there are very good at getting new gossip at this school you know"

I smiled.

"Thank you, that makes me feel slightly better"

"Good, well my job is done then, I'm Dennis by the way, Dennis Creevey"

"Bella, Bella Nott" I said as I pulled my bag tighter over my shoulders, I could tell that he was older then me, probably no more then a year but I could tell that we were not the same age, he was taller then the other first year and there was no panic in his eyes like there were everyone else's.

"Well see you are Bella"

"Yeah" I muttered as he walked away "see you late"

My first day was harder then I thought it was going to be, Potions had been fun I think, Slughorn was slightly weird but he always seemed so happy and I wondered how someone that seemed so nice could of once been head of Slytherin house, maybe if he till was then my brother would be nicer too.

History of magic seemed to be going in slow motion and instead of listening I just simply draw instead, I like drawing but I'm not very good at it still it made the lesson seem like it was going a little bit faster.

And then there was my final lesson, Defence against the dark arts…this was an odd lesson to say the least, Snape was not like my brother had said, I had thought that he was going to be someone that I could look up to, I had even hoped that he would like me but it seemed that I was wrong. He did not make real eye contact with anyone and his tone was cold and unwelcoming. He seemed to love the colour black but I had to give him one thing, his tone of voice seemed to be boring but there was not one person that was not listening to what he had to say and their eyes never once left him. They could of just been scared but I liked to think that they just wanted to hear what someone like him had to say.

At dinner that night Harry and Ron did not seem to think the same thing.

"You have got to be joking" Harry said "He is the worst teacher in the world and did you see the way that he talks about his lesson? He never mentions defending yourself he just talks about the dark arts and he does it like he loves them, its weird"

Hermione looked up willing to say anything before she sighed and finally turned to Harry.

"I don't know, maybe Bella is right in some respects" at Harry and Ron's looked she added "I just mean that sometime he talks like you, he may just be passionate about the subject"

"Yeah" Ron muttered "I'm sure that he loves the dark arts"

"Anyway" Harry said wanting to change the subject "How are you and Draco doing?"

"Good" Hermione smiled "We do not get to see each other a lot but it is only the first day and he promised that we could spend tomorrow with each other after class"

"That's good" Ron smiled "but don't you go taking our friend from us now"

Hermione snorted.

"He was mine before he was your thank you very much"

"No, we knew him before you"

"Yeah I could tell that you all loved each other from the hex's that you through at one another and besides if it was not from what I did last year then you would not even be friends"

Not wanting to be just sitting there and listening in to their talk I tried to say something.

"Why?" I asked "what did you do last year?"

They seemed to freeze and even Ron stopped with his fork inches away from his mouth as they looked at me with something like panic in their eyes.

Harry muttered something and they carried on talking about something else, I did not comment on their change of subject but I wondered what had happened with Draco, what ever it was it was not something that they wanted me to know about.

It was not in till dinner was almost over that they tuned to talk to me again, Hermione started to eat her desert and she smiled at me.

"So what do you think of your dorm mates?"

I though of the fact that I was going to have to go to bed soon and sighed, I could only hope that I was going to be able to get more sleep tonight, I had nothing against them but would it kill them to sleep? I would of loved to of said something but I wanted to make friends not have them think that I am stuck up and thought that I was better then them because I did not think that. I just wanted some sleep!

"There nice I guess"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You all get on then?"

I nodded and tried to look like I was being truthful.

"There are all really…colourful people"

"I see…" Hermione muttered "what are their names Bella?"

I sighed defeated.

"Alright so we're not winning any award for being great friends but I really am trying but…they will not stop talking! Its stupid and they will not let me sleep. I just want a good nights rest and all they can do it gossip about people that they don't even know but for unknown reasons know every thing about them. Its stupid!"

Hermione smiled.

"You don't like to gossip?" Neville said from my right "I thought all girls like to do that, its in their nature" he teased and I made a face to show what I thought.

"There is no point to it"

"Your different" Hermione muttered with a smile "I like it"

She looked happy as she carried on eating and I looked across the table to see Harry and Ron give each other knowing looks, I had no idea what was going on but it felt like I was not going to find out. I carried on with my dinner and as I talked to Neville about what I thought of Hogwarts all of the bad things went out of my mind.

Everything was going to be fine.

---*---

**The room of requirement.**

"Fine"

Hermione smiled and went to thank her when Pansy held up her hand to stop her, a grim look on her face.

"I have thought about it and your right, everyone should at least have a chance with something like this but there is one condition, we are going to follow the old rules when it comes to her and you know what that means"

Hermione looked reluctant but nodded.

"Are you sire because-"

"You said that she could handle it"

"she can, I am sure of it but you still have to think about her age, she is eleven and its hard for someone my age to pull that off, remember last year?"

"Yes and everything worked out in the end"

"Yeah and all we had to do was tell the boys that we are no longer running, I hate lying to them about this when they think that it is something that we used to do"

Ginny shrugged.

"We all find it hard to do but we used to do it every day before, its not right that they know about us, it kind of makes the whole thing pointless, don't you think?"

"Agreed" Pansy said before turning back to Hermione and the rest of the table. "But back to the matter at hand, we will see if she has what it takes to be one of us but you are not allowed to help her Hermione. We will give her some time to get used to Hogwarts before we talk to her though, after all she is young. Too young in my option but I see that you are not going to change your mind" she added in a bitter tone.

"No" Hermione said with a smile "I will not"

"Then its settled. Bella Nott may one day be one of us"

**That's it for the second chapter, please let me know what you think!**

**Preview:**

"Well we fight the bad guys"

My eyes widened in wonder as I tried to take in everything that they were telling me, this could not be real, I must be dreaming or something.

"You fight Death Eaters?"

Pansy looked awkward and she looked at Hermione in hopes that her friend would take over for her and say something helpful.

"No, the other bad guys"

I felt a sudden fear as I whispered:

"There's more then one kind?"

**Yay!**

**~Haraldzidla**


	3. Nick Thomas, the pig

Hey people, it seems that a lot of people are reading but not review : ( I can see that this will not be as popular as the first one was lol but not at a lot of them are so I am not going to give up on it, I hate it when people do that so this will be completed.

There should be a third one as well and that one WILL be based around Hermione and Draco completely!

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT

Chapter three

Nick Thomas, the pig

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat**_

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**But I'm not that girl:**_

_**Don't dream too far**_

_**Don't lose sight of who you are**_

_**Don't remember that rush of joy**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

_**-I'm not that girl (WICKED)**_

I had always liked to think that I was a nice person, or at least someone that was kind to people when she first met them but there was something about him, something that was out of my power that just made me dislike Nick Herbit. He was arrogant, cocky and thought was too much about himself when in truth almost everyone hated him, well I say almost but I really mean that all of the girl hated him, he would look them up and down like a piece of meat and you could tell right away that he would never had respect from anyone that was female, he believed that the man was in control and there was an element in him that reminded me of my father. If anything this just made me hated him even more, from being like someone that was cruel and mean, I knew that he was not going to be much better.

the first time that i heard about him was one night when i was trying, yet again to get a good nights sleep and once again my room mates decided talking about people that they hardly knew would be a lot better. I had never really listened to them when they talked, just laid there with my eyes close in hopes that they would think that i was asleep and would have no desire to try and get me involved in their silly rambles.

"I heard that he has gone out with four girls already!"

"Four!" One of them squealed "but we have not even been here three weeks, how could he have done that?"

"I have no idea but could you really blame the poor girls? He is so...oh I don't think that there are words, he has the best smile and he is so kind, I wish that he would talk to me for once"

"Me too, it would be like heaven"

I laughed into my pillow and tried not to make a sound, their dreams sounded so silly and I found it amazing how they could make such a fuss over a boy, there was no way that he could be that special. And it seemed that I was right, it was two days after I had heard about him and I was walking with Dennis to my next class, I had been right and he was a year older then me but I still thought that he had was a nice guy and he was the closest person that I had who was near my age that would talk to me. He was telling me all about what life was like back home and I listened closely as he told me about something called a DVD player.

"And you put the disk into the slot-"

"Wait" I interrupted him "Are you trying to tell me that you can put images onto a disk and then put them in this thing so that you can see them? And they move like our photo's do?"

He looked thoughtful for a second.

"I guess you could say that, but they don't just move like ours, they move and talk and tell a story"

I shrugged, unimpressed.

"A painting could do that if you asked it too"

He laughed.

"I think that you would find this to be a little bit different from that, you get all kinds of effects with it. i really do think that you would like it, I'll show you some time"

I gulped and nodded, was he asking to see me out side of all school? As in going to his house so that he could show me something? Being...real friends? I knew that my father would never allow me to go to a muggle's house but I did not think about that, I just thought about the fact that he was being a good friend and hung onto the thought like nothing else mattered. Everything had been going well and then he had to show up and ruin everything.

It was partly my fault, I had been too busy looking at Dennis to even realise that he was there. I felt something hit my shoulder and I my books hit the floor as I stumbled, this seemed to happen to me a lot.

"Hey" someone said in an annoyed tone "Why don't you watch were you are...oh well hello there"

I looked up from my fallen books and there he was, he was taller then me and older by few years, he had dark black hair and rich blue eyes that made my arms come up in goose bumps, he had a brown bag over shoulder and his eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms but if there was one thing that made me know that I should stay away from him then it would of been his smirk that I had seen on so many people. It suited his face and gave the right mix between cheeky and sexy and I thought about how many girls had lost their hearts to him. He did not make a move to pick up my books and neither did I, for some reason I found that I could not move.

"Bella?"

I looked to my right to see Dennis standing there, my books already in his arm and his hand on my arm tying to pull me away.

"Come on, we are going to be late for your lesson"

"Hey now" The black haired boy said as he stepped in front of my view of Dennis "Bella is it? What's your hurry, I'll walk you to lesson"

"That will not be needed, I'm walking her"

He turned to look at Dennis who had spoken and scowled at him before snatching my books off of him.

"Don't you have to be on the other side of Hogwarts, if she is going to" He looked down at my books "Defence Against the dark Arts then she needs to go to the East Wing and looking at you your a second year, you should be going to Potions and that's all the way in the dungeons so run along now, she does need you. See you kid"

I was in so much shock that I had no idea what was going on and the last thing that I saw was the look of disappointment of Dennis face before the other boy rapped his arm around my shoulder and turned me away from my friend and pulled me along as he walked. I spotted Hermione and a black haired girl walking in front of us and I thank god that she was there, I had no idea who this person that I was walking with and if something happened then at least I would have someone there who I knew to come and help me.

"I'm Nick by the way and in third year, how about you Bella?"

"Um...just started in my first"

"Really, a cute thing like you? How do you like it?"

"It's alright"

I felt awkward with his arm around me, I hard knew who he was and all I could think about was what my dorm mates had been talking about a few nights before, the last thing that I needed was someone like him turning his attention to me. There was no way that he was going to get anything from me. I noticed that he was still holding my books and suddenly had the feeling that I wanted them back, it bothered me that he was holding them.

"I can carry those you know"

"I know darling but don't you worry about it, I have them"

"I can do it myself thanks"

"I got them"

"I would like them back"

"And you can have them back, when we get to your class"

"Excuse me? I said that I wanted them back so give them back"

He smiled and that seemed to annoy me even more, I wanted to be nice to people but there seemed to be something about him that bothered me more then others.

"Like I said you can, when we get to your class"

"Give them to me"

He unwrapped his arm from my shoulders and smirked down at me and for a second it looked like he was mocking me, I was no sure what for but I really hated it, I really hated him.

"You've very demanding"

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"I said that you are very-"

"I heard what you said"

"Then why did you-"

"They are my books!"

"Yes they are and I am carrying them to lesson for you"

"But I don't want you to carry them, let alone to walk me, I don't even know who the hell you are"

A few people turned at the sound of my voice and I felt myself go red, I did not like any attention but Nick seemed to like it.

"Look love, you may not know how this works but I walk with you, get to have a girl on my arm to every lesson and you get to say that you were seen with me, believe me when I say that I could picked anyone if I wanted to but you were lucky enough to be picked, so stop talking, let me carry your books and just walk, understand?"

"Give them to me"

"No"

"You better give them or I'll…I'll…"

He smirked

"You'll what princess?"

---*---

I hung my head low and sighed, I knew that I was in trouble but I was really not caring at that moment in time, he had gotten what he deserved in my option and this was all his fault, if he had given me my books back then none of this would be happening right now.

The door to the office opened and I turned in my chair to see Dumbledore standing there and to my amazement I saw that he was smiling at me.

"In trouble Miss Nott?" he asked as he sat down at the other side of the desk.

"Yes sir"

"Fighting with other students as I understand it, may I ask why you thought that he deserved to get punched?"

"He was harassing me sir, it was not one sided and I found that he was being very rude towards me"

He did not say anything but his smile grew slightly bigger and I noticed a small twinkle hidden some where in his eyes, almost like he knew something that I did not.

"I think" he finally said "that you are going to fit in here very well"

---*---

Hermione Granger looked out the window and watched as the sun went down, it looked beautiful from this view and she smiled as she tried to take it all in. She missed Draco more then she had done in the summer holidays for some unknown reason. She had understood why she could not see him as much but now that they were back and in the same school it seemed maddening to have him so close and not be by his side. She had no idea when he had started to love spending time with him so much but everything seemed different this year, almost like their time together was coming to an end. She hated to think about the war and what was going to happen but for some reason her mind always seemed to go back to the thought, to wonder if they were going to make it or if it was all of nothing. He had said that he was never going to go to Voldemort but it was hard for someone to change who they are and while she loved him for everything that he was there were some things that she wanted left behind.

As though someone had heard her wish she felt two arms rap around her waist and pull her tight against them, she was alarmed for a second before she looked down to see the dreamy white colour of the persons skin.

"I was just thinking about you"

"Good things I hope" Draco muttered as he kissed the side of her neck slightly, she shivered from the touch that she missed so much.

"Always good things when it comes to you"

"What are you doing out here at this time? I would of thought that you would be hanging around with Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione smiled.

"You are their friend you know, you can call them by their first names"

Ignoring her comment he carried on.

"Or that you would be running around with Pansy and all of the others, hmm?"

Hermione froze for a second as she wondered if he knew anything, they had told everyone that they had closed down, a small lie that could cost them a lot.

"I know Hermione and I'm not mad"

"You should be"

"I know, but I have been thinking about a few things and I don't think that you should close it down, what ever it is that you are all doing it must mean a lot to you"

"It does" Hermione whispered.

"Then don't stop, just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Don't make anyone else fall in love with you. Your mine Granger and only mine. I don't share well and you will do good to remember that"

Hermione turned around to face him and smiled slightly, he looked so beautiful that Hermione wondered why she had never seen it before. The way that his hair fell lightly down the sides of his face and the way that the setting sun washed across his face making it seem like he was bright as the sun, he was more beautiful then the sun, then all of the starts put together.

"Now that is something that I don't think I am ever going to be able to forget"

---*---

I did not leave his office in still very late that night, while he did not seem mad at me for what I had done he had still made me write lines but as far as my first detention went it was not that bad. He talked to me the whole time and kept on offering me these things called "sherbet lemons" which turned out to be nicer then they looked. I started to wonder what he had been talking about when he said that he thought I was going to fit in nicely here, he could of just been saying it but there was something about the way that he was looking at me that made me think that it could of been something more. I had never broken the rules before now but I could not help myself today, that guy had been such a pig. He was two years ahead of me and he was acting like I was going to just fall all over him or some thing.

"Hello Bella"

I jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see…no one. I blinked into the darkness in hope that it would help me see someone who was not there, had I been hearing things or was it just my imagination? I frowned before turning back around, my heart skipped a beat as I bumped into something solid. I opened my mouth and let out a little squeak of terror, someone was standing there, their face and body was hidden in a hooded cloak's and I thought about all of the other people that had seen dressed like this…all of the Death Eaters.

"Get away from me!"

I turned to run when the person took hold of my arm, the grip was tight and I tried to run without any luck and then I saw it, their hand was small and the nails were long and pained in…nail polish? I looked up and at the person in confusion as they reached up and removed the hood.

"H-Hermione?" I laughed nervously "Oh, you scared me there, sneaking up on me like that"

She smiled lightly.

"Sorry about that but there is something that I need to talk to you about, there is something that we all need to talk to you about. I hear that you punched Nick Thomas today, you are aware that he is two years older then yourself?"

For a second I had no idea what to say, was she hear to tell me off? And she had people with her? I looked around the dark corridor quickly but I could not see anyone, I soon found my voice again.

"Yes I did, but he was being rude to me and giving me unwelcoming advances, I gave him that chance to walk away but he did not take it"

Her smiled widened.

"I knew there was a reason that I liked you"

"I think that there are still some things that we have to find out first Hermione"

It happened all of a sudden and if I had blinked then I am sure I would of missed it, one second Hermione had been standing there alone and then the next she had people around her, about twenty of them and all of them were girls. I had seen some of them around the school in the short time that I had been here but I did not know any of them names except Ginny. A girl with short back hair had been the one to speak and right away I knew that she was from my brothers house. I had started to notice that they all had that look in their eyes, like they were lost.

The girl was looking at me like I was something on the bottom of her shoe and there was something about her that I did not like.

"Bella, this is Pansy" Hermione said as she indicated the girl, I was not sure if she could see the looks that Pansy was given me or she wanted to act like they were not there but she carried on like normal "there is something that we would like to ask you"

"Hermione wait" Pansy interrupted "I still don't think that we should be doing this"

Don't you think that we should at least give her a chance?"

Pansy scowled at Hermione before turning back to me and her scowl deepened so much that I had to take a step back, I had no idea what I had done to make her so mad at me but I was going to have to remember to stay out of her way.

"No" Pansy spat "You know the rules, she is a first year and therefore not allowed to-"

"Well Pansy" Hermione interrupted with a small smile on her lips that made me look at her in awe, she did not seem even a bit scared but more…amused by her friends temper. "I think that you will find that there are no real rules about first years joining its just that no one under the age of twelve has ever shown any real talent like she has"

"Talent?" Pansy laughed "I would hardly call what she did talent! All she did was hit him, it was a lucky shot, that's all, it is no reason to think that she can suddenly become a member, she is five years younger then us and this is not something that she is ready for!"

"May I remind you that she did that single handily and surely you must have noticed that she is different from the first years. While they stand there and cower she comes up to the front and stands up for herself, what is so wrong about that. And I think that we have already talked about this, she could become a member if the right acts are taken. Its in the rules, remember?"

"Yes" Pansy hissed "Yes I remember, I was just saying that you might want to rethink a few things, that's all"

"Not to be rude or anything" I finally said as my body started to recover from the confustion that I was feeling "but what are you guys?"

Hermione looked at me like she had only just remembered that I was there and she smiled at me.

"We're the FA"

"Right" I said when she did not elaborate "and you guys do what?"

"Well we fight the bad guys"

My eyes widened in wonder as I tried to take in everything that they were telling me, this could not be real, I must be dreaming or something.

"You fight Death Eaters?"

Pansy looked awkward and she looked at Hermione in hopes that her friend would take over for her and say something helpful.

"No, the other bad guys"

I felt a sudden fear as I whispered:

"There's more then one kind?"

Pansy no longer looked awkward as she crossed her arms and did not try to hide her look of disgust in my direction. Hermione was still smiling kindly at me and I was glad that I had at least one person here who liked me, all of the other girls were smiling at me as well but they looked more like they were looking at a child then a someone who was their friend.

"There is always more then one kind. But we like to fight bad boys" she laughed lightly "people like Nick"

I frowned and took a step back from them, they seemed nice but something was telling me that something here was not right.

"A-and what does that have to do with me?"

Hermione turned and smiled at the girls behind her with a small light in her eyes before turning back to me.

"It has everything to do with you" she put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze "believe me when I say that this is going to be a night that you will never forget"

And as she steered me down the corridor with everyone I believed her.

**Please review if you have time!**

**Haraldzidla xxx**

Hermione looked slightly reluctant to carry on but as Pansy shot her a look she whispered something quickly that I did not catch.

"Excuse me?"

"A test. You will have to do a test" she must of seen the look on my face because she quickly added "nothing big though, just some small little thing"

"She is right" Pansy agreed with a sickening smile "just something that a small child like you would not even think about doing. Have fun though"

**Review?**

**Haraldzidla xxx**


	4. Your case

**Thank you to everyone who review the last chapter! This story is not as popular as I would of wanted it to be but I learning to deal with it, I am currently working on three stories at the same time, something that I promised myself I would never do but it seems that I can not just leave any of them, I hate people that do that, a story needs an ending!**

**I DO NOT OWN IT!**

Chapter Four

Your case

In the few times that my brother had talked to me he had always said that there were secrets to Hogwarts that only a hand full of people knew about and for a while I was marvelling in the fact that I was now in that hand full within my first few weeks here. I had no idea were we were but I already knew that I loved it.

The room was bigger then my room back home but small enough to still be called homely. It was painted a lovely colour of purple with silver patterns running along all of them, the two side walls on the left and right were covered with bookshelves that held more books that I could ever hope to read in my life, some of them looked old and well used while others looked so new that I wondered if they still smelled of freshly made pages. The back wall had a picture of a beautiful willow tree that strangely resembled the womping willow and each of the branches had pastures of people attacked to them and I was reminded of the family tree that my parents had placed in the dinning room back home. Some how this one managed to look brighter and more full of life while our one seemed like it was dying. The middle of the room was occupied with a long table that was made from rich dark wood, each chair around it stood tall and neatly in place and there was a larger chair at the end.

As I entered the other girls behind me followed and closed the door, I stayed were I was as they took their places and looked around awkwardly, I had no idea what I was expected to do. Every chair was soon followed and I was dismayed to see Pansy sitting at the end of the table, she really did appear to be the leader of what ever this was and I got the impression that she did not even like me. Pansy removed her wand and with one small movement a chair that was less grander then all of the others appeared at the end of the table that I was closer to.

I stood there for a second longer before she raised her eyebrows in question and I quickly took my play, a second later I wished that I had stayed standing, from here everyone was looking down at me, I felt like I was being judged some how and as I reflected on what I had already been told I thought that maybe that's what they were doing.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Pansy voice was colder then I had thought it would be and the homely room suddenly seemed like it was getting smaller and closing in on me. I took a few deep breaths and caught sight of Hermione who smiled weakly at me, it seemed that she was not happy with they way Pansy was talking to me but she was not going to do anything about it.

"No" I muttered weakly "I really do not"

Pansy nodded before turning to a Chinese girl with short black hair.

"Cho get the book and start making notes"

With one sharp nod the girl raised and walked over to the closest book shelf, it was not in till she had retrieved it, opened it half way, written a few things and nodded that Pansy carried on.

"We do something very unique here Bella, something that no one else does. We look after the girls in this school from the unthinking males that also attend here. It is something that we have done for years now and so has the women before us. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I nodded as I took everything in. I was starting to understand what she meant but there were still some questions to be answered, before I could start to form any words she had already carried on.

"There I something else that you must also understand about us" her eyes narrowed "we only take the best people here. We need people that are going to put everything else second best to this cause, family, friends and school work. This would be there life and what they breath and think about twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. You need to have something that we can use. If you have all of these things then your name appears in our book. If you do not then you are not welcome here. Yours had not"

"What?" I asked in confusion and slight anger "then why-"

"However" Pansy said like I had not even spoken "there are some cases when these rules are changed. Yours is one of these cases that I am referring to. You have been recommended by three members of the FA and therefore you are a option in becoming one of us" she smiled and I had a bad feeling about this "with conditions, of course"

"What she means to say" Hermione quickly said from her place at Pansy's side "is that we want you to be one of us but in order for that to happen we are going to have to follow the rules, its the only way to get around the book and be able to add your name to our list"

I nodded slowly, I was taking this better then I thought that I ever could.

"Alright then. But what would I have to do?"

Hermione looked slightly reluctant to carry on but as Pansy shot her a look she whispered something quickly that I did not catch.

"Excuse me?"

"A test. You will have to do a test" she must of seen the look on my face because she quickly added "nothing big though, just some small little thing"

"She is right" Pansy agreed with a sickening smile "just something that a small child like you would not even think about doing. Have fun though"

I watched as Hermione sent Pansy an annoyed look before turning back to me with a kind smile, she had been nice to me since the day that I had met her on the train and I was thankful that she was here with me.

"I am sure that whatever it is you will do fine"

I frowned.

"Do you not know what I have to do then?"

She looked awkward and I noticed that she gave a side glance to Pansy and my heart sank for the second time that night, my bad feelings were coming back to me and while I did not want this night to end I wished that it would as well. I loved the secret that I was being let in on but I hated that it was being done this way, I felt like I was about to be sentenced to death.

"No, I do not. it's the leader of the FA's job to do things like this, so Pansy will be picking your mission. But if you complete it then that's all you have to do alone, everything else will be done with your friends by your side. You'll love it" her smile widened and I smiled back, it did sound wonderful "once you are one of us its like a family, we will look after you and you will look after us. It will seem hard but it will be worth it, I promise you"

I nodded lightly and took a deep breath before turning my gaze to Pansy, she was leaning back in her chair and smiling.

"You did what we set out to do, you humiliated Nick Thomas in front of a great number of students for the way that he was treating you, its what we like to see" she smiled at me in a way that almost seemed kind and I smiled back slightly, foolishly hoping that I had earned some points in her good books and then she carried on "but that does not mean that its over and done with, you have only done half of the job. Some things changed them and some things don't, what you did will not change him to be a better person. Keeping this in mind I am going to ask you to get a boy to do a good deed for you"

I waited for her to carry on and when she remained silent I frowned.

"What?" I asked "that's it?"

She looked amused as she nodded and I smiled in relief, it seemed like she were asking nothing of me and in return I was going to get something much better, I was going to be part of something, something that was not corrupted by evil.

"Tell me" Pansy suddenly said "have you ever had someone do something like that for you? A good deed that was thoughtless, something that they did simply because they cared enough about you to do it?"

"Of course" I automatically replied but then froze as I thought about, it had seemed so simple a moment a go but now I could think of nothing, had anyone ever done something like that for me? I did not even think that my family had ever put their necks out for me. When I did not carry on Pansy smiled with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"That's what I thought"

Then again maybe there was some evil here but I was too blind to see it.

_---_*---

"Where were you?" a voce demanded from behind me.

I turned around to see Dennis standing there with a look of worry on his face, I was confused for a second before I realised that I had promised to meet him out side the common room this morning, my mind had been completely occupied that I had not even thought about the fact that I was leaving him behind this morning.

"Oh god Dennis, I am so sorry I forgot" I said with a pleading look on my face, we had been meeting every morning since we met a while ago and I had never missed one before. His expression turned stern and I worried slightly that he was going to be really mad at me "Forgive me?"

His stern look stayed there for a second before it melted away and he smiled slightly as he let go of his bag and took the seat next to me.

"It's alright, I was just worried about you, I thought that you had run into Nick again or something"

I smiled at his concern, ever since Nick had taken me from Dennis company he had been feeling nothing but guiltily, he seemed to think that if he had said something then none of this would of happened. I would have to remember to thank him one day for not being brave.

"Don't worry" I said with a small smile "I don't think that we are ever going to have to worry about him again"

He frowned but did not question me, instead w sat there and simply talked about how our days had gone yesterday, I had not seen him since yesterday morning when I had run into Nick. I always enjoyed the meals here, you could sit with friends and talk about everything. It was half way threw that I felt it, the hairs on my back seemed to be standing on end and I had the weirdest feeling that I was being watched. Feeling that I could no longer ignore the feeling I turned around to see my brother sitting at his house table watching me with a scowl on his face. He was sitting next to his friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. It almost broke my heart to see him looking at me like that and right away I knew the meeting behind the look, I half glanced at Dennis before looking back at my brother. He must of hated the fact that I was making friends with a muggleborn, it was going against everything that my family wanted for me but I was finding it hard to care.

Little did I know that it was going to soon catch up with me.

---*---

"You have no idea how much you disappoint me, do you?"

I had no idea how I had gotten here. The day was almost over and my day had been going well. I was just on my way to the library to do some homework when he seemed to appear from no where. I was on the stair case that went from the fifth floor to the fourth and I froze. I had not spoken to my brother since my first day here and I had been hoping that I would not have to for a long time. I knew everything that he wanted to say to me and non of it would be good. I was in the wrong house, I had the wrong friends and I was nothing like a Nott should be. I held of tighter to my bag for something to do and prayed that my voice would not give away how scared I was right then.

"I think that I have some idea"

"No" he hissed in a voice that was so ful of hate that I had to take a step back "I really do not think that you do. Mother is not going to be pleased and if father could see you right now-"

"But he can not" I reminded him "and he will not be able to for some time"

"Is that so?" he asked with a light laugh "do you really think that he will never get out?"

"Do you?"

"The dark lord is rising sister and he shall not remain there for long. The dark lord rewards his-"

"Stop" I whispered "I don't want to hear this"

"I think that you should" he said with a smirk "maybe then you would understand what your thinking about giving up"

"I don't have to think about it" I said in my strongest voice, I knew what had to be done and I was going to have to be strong "I know what I want my life to be like and it has nothing to do with you and your future master"

He was silent for a moment.

"Your going to end up dead one day if you do this" he muttered "do you understand that?"

"I know the risk"

He nodded stiffly before turning away from me and I wanted to stop him from leaving me. There was something about him that I was always going to hate but my heart would always love him, he was my brother and there was no one that could replace him.

"Wait" I said desperately "please think about this, you don't have to do this. You can make your own way in life and you don't need him." Before I could stop if my eyes were slowly filling with tears "don't leave me alone Theo. I need you and you promised remember? The summer before you came here you promised me that you would look after me, you promised!"

He had not turned around once and I watched him back, hoping that he would look at me, his hands were hanging up his side and his hands were tightly turned into fists. I had never loved him so much and needed him more then I did at that moment and then he did it.

"Your not sister of mine"

He broke my heart.

---*---

I have no idea how long I sat there on that step crying, my head was resting on my knees as I hugged myself in hope that it would make some of the pain go away. I had hated my mother and father for years now. As I slowly realised what they were my feelings for them had faded and turned into almost nothing. I understood that they were never going to be there for me anymore but with Theo it had been different.

I had always dreamed that one day he could come back to me and be the person that I loved, that he would hold me in his arms and laugh with me like the children that we once were. that's what we were after all, it seemed wrong that children had to face something so big, we were not ready yet and some of us were not going to make it.

It was fight or be killed.

And I would be fighting him in the end.

"Bella?"

I jumped slightly at the sound of a voice I hardly knew and looked up to see the last two people I would of ever expected, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, Draco looked awkward and Blaise just looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

The second he asked I could see that he wished that he had not, the fact that I was sitting on a stair case crying should have been enough indication for him to come to the conclusion of how I was feeling himself.

"What I mean is, is there anything that we can do for you?"

With out think I nodded.

"Yeah" I said before I could stop myself "there is something that you can do for me. You can get my brother back"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other in confusion.

"But wasn't he just-"

"I mean the one that I knew, the nice one who used to play with me and put me before his silly he who must not be named lovers" they looked shocked and for some reason this made me mad "what?" I asked "we all know that that is where he is going to end up don't we? He will be one of them and forget all about…all about me"

I hated the fact that my voice kept on breaking.

"He cares for you"

I laughed slightly though the tears and rolled my eyes, it seemed funny that someone could try and tell me what my brother was feeling, I had known his my whole life and even I did not understand half of the things that he did. There had been a time when I believed that I knew everything about him but in the last few years I had been proved wrong, he had proved me wrong more times then I could count.

"If he cares for me then he could never talk to me like that. He hates me and thinks of me as nothing but some big disappointment" I replied when my voice had calmed slightly "he used to be nice" I smiled as I took up at the two boys "he used to be like you two"

Draco stiffened slightly and Blaise took a seat next to me on the stairs.

"We were not always so nice you know" Blaise said kindly "there was a time when we were just like your brother"

"What happened?"

Blaise frowned as he tried to consider this and not being able to find the right words he turned to Draco who sighed and sat on my other side.

"We started to see things from someone else's view point and things became clearer for us. What people wanted from us did not seem so important anymore. All we had to do was find someone that we cared about more then power, it took some time but we soon understood that not everything was like we had thought. Everything that our family's had told us, all of the rules that we had to followed began to mean nothing to us. It was hard to break away from those rules and our school houses but we managed it" he grimace for a second and then it was gone, Blaise did not seem to notice anything and I thought that I may of imaged the whole thing "You have a good thing going here Bella, you got put into Gryffindor and proved your family wrong, you get the head start that we never did, take advantage of it and follow what you want to do, not what others are doing"

"He is right" Blaise said and I turned to him "don't worry about your brother. He loves you and one day he is going to turn around and realise what everyone will one day. The dark lord is not going to win and when the war is over we will be standing on the right side, not matter what happens, right Draco"

"Right" Draco agreed but once again I thought that I saw something in his expression, something that did not match his bright tone of voce "we will be standing tall"

I sighed and wiped away the last of my tears, I hated crying in front of people and here I was doing it in front of people that I had only ever caught glances of when they had come to see my brother in the holidays.

"Thank you"

**Hope you liked it and please review!**

**Haraldzidla xxx**


	5. Why do you hate me?

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

**This chapter is for MyWillow, thank you for your reviews and welcome to fanfiction!**

Chapter Five

Why do you hate me?

By the end of my second month at Hogwarts I knew that everything I had first thought about it was completely wrong, there was nothing bad here and from what I could see there was no darkness. I loved every part of the old castle and before long it felt more like home then Nott manner ever had done to me, I pushed the thoughts of the up coming Christmas holidays to the back of my mind when every I could and spent many nights laying away and thinking about how I was going to tell mother that I would not be coming home for Christmas this year. Theo hardly ever came home in the holidays but I still found myself feeling bad about it, even if she did not show it a lot I knew that she loved me and the thought of he being alone at Christmas made me frown and feel guilt that gravelled through my whole body.

Little did she know that I was already turning out to be a disappointment to her and my father baby becoming good friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry, the very people who had gotten my own father a life sentence to Azkaban. I should of cared more really, I should of stayed away from them and scowled at them like my brother did but every time the thought came to mind I would dismiss it within seconds, they had been kind to me since the day I had gotten here and unlike most people they had not judge me on where I came from, they had stood by me, became my friend and welcomed me into their small group of friends along with Neville, Luna and Ginny.

Things seemed to get better from that point on and I worked on getting my head around all of my class's rather then thinking about my brother and his harsh words all the time, Draco and Blaise had helped more then I could of asked for and I was amazed and filled with hope at the thought that there were some Slytherin's out there who had not gone over to the dark side so soon.

In fact it was not in till one late night that things started taking a turn for the worst. I had been going over millions of plans in my mind as to how I could pass this "test" that the girls had been asking me to complete and still I found myself coming at dead ends where ever I turned. I was laying in bed, looking up at my ceiling and thinking about it once again before I finally gave up and sighed. With sleepy eyes I looked over at the clock on my bed side table and groaned, it was half one in the morning but knew that there was no way that I would be able to get to sleep again.

Ten minutes later, with my night cloak rapped around me and my slippers on my feet I was walking down a random corridor silently with nothing but my own thoughts to keep me company, at times like this I found that walks always seemed to help me think more clearly. It was way after curfew and I made sure to keep my ears open for any teachers that could be coming my way.

In some ways I hated the fact that I had to be the one to find her but looking back on it I would of hated it if she had stayed there all on her own. I froze in place as I heard a light sound coming from in front of me, without really thinking about what I was doing I slowly started to walk forward, something was telling me to keep walking.

I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks.

Pansy Parkinson was sitting there on the floor, her arms rapped around her legs as her shoulders moved up and down with small but meaningful sobs, it must have been her that I had been able to hear. For a second I thought about turning around and walking away, I understood that she hated me and it was likely that she would only be mad at me if she knew that I had seen her this but I found that I could not.

I could not leave her on her own.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and her head shot up as she reached for her wand, her hand froze when she realised that it was only me although she quickly jumped up and wiped her eyes, trying to hold the evidence that she had been crying even though I had already seen them.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" she asked in a thick voice while trying to sound mad, her voice was quiet and it ruined the effect slightly.

"I was just taking a walk, trying to think"

She nodded and turned away.

"Go back to bed"

I nodded even though she could not see me but my feet would not let me move, I wished that there was something that I could do to make her feel better. She looked around and saw that I was still there, her eyes narrowed and I noticed that the years were completely gone, as had any evidence that they had even been there.

"I said go back to bed child"

I decided to ignore the insult.

"Pansy…"

"Don't" she hissed "I don't want your sympathy, anything but that, not from someone like you."

I frowned as I felt my temper starting to get the better of me, I never done anything wrong to her and she had hated me from the moment that we met and I had no idea why.

"Don't worry" I said coldly "that was the last thing that I was about to give you"

She scowled at me and I tried to look like I did not care. I was not about to give her something that she could work with, I did not want her to know that she was unnerving me.

"Oh just go away will you! I don't have time for a child, why don't you just go running to that no good brother of your and play dolls!"

"No good" I laughed coldly "that is rich coming from someone like _you, _you can go around lying to yourself all you want but we all know what kind of person you really are, you will give in and be like you family you Slytherin, say all you want about me but I am braver then you, I'm a Gryffindor, I made my choice and I am better for it"

She looked startled for a second and I felt embarrassed for my out burst, it was not like me to be so mean to people. She turned away and started to walk from me before calling over her shoulder.

"Your not even worth it child"

I scowled and started to walk after her, not liking the way that she was talking to me.

"Why do you hate me, what the hell have I ever done to you?"

Pansy swung around and glared at me and I noticed that she had her wand in hand, not wanting to get into any more trouble I took a step back to try and get away from her but it seemed to make no difference, she still had her wand in hand and I would never have time to reach for my own. Some times I wished that I could just keep my mouth shut and think before I talked.

"Why do I hate you? I hate you because you walk around her with your head hung low like your life is so much worse then everyone else's just because your family hate you, well guess what princess, you are not the only one and you are not going to be the last. But you are eleven years old and while you have the right to hide under your bed and act like nothing is happening some people out there don't, some people have to fight and they are scared but none of that matters to you, I can see it in the way you act and talk, you think that this is some big game, well its not. It's war and its scary and unkind and…confusing, life changing even" She was barely looking at me anymore and I wondered who she was talking to now, me or herself. "You have to decided what to do, what would be right for the people around you, to stay and endanger them with information that I could never tell them to walk away from everything that I ever worked for"

There was a moments silence and I watched as she stood there and looked at nothing, anyone else would have thought that she was going to cry but I understood that she would never do it in front of me, maybe when I left but not now. The thought crossed my mind to give her some privacy but I found myself unable to move, I wanted to help her, to make her feel better and know that even if she hated me I was going to be there for her.

"Pansy?"

I started to walked to her but with out looking at me she held out her hand, telling me to stop, the look of hate still on her face.

"I worked hard to get here, to become part of the girls and to finally get it felt like the best thing in the world and then there are people like you who just get it all without having to work. I had to wait in till my third year before I could get it, I had to wait three years and you, you are here for a small few weeks and you get everything that I wanted. Everything that I am leaving behind" She finally looked up and as her eyes made contact with my own I felt a shill go up my spin and goose bumps run up my arms and her voice wavered as she spoke "_That's _why I hate you because you have everything and in return you have to do _nothing! _One day you will understand but it will be too late by then, the time to stand up for the light or dark is now. How lucky for you"

She turned once more and started to walk away and this time I did not try to follow her, I just stood there with my head spinning and tears threatening to fall, I had no idea why I was so sad and why what she had said had hurt me so much all I knew was that I was in the middle of something that was bigger then me.

I had wanted to do something that was good, just like them but getting your own back on boys or playing games was not enough anymore and everyone but me was starting to see that. The war and family that I had been trying so hard to run away from was catching up with me and I could tell that there was nothing that I could about it.

And that was when I had to face the same question that I had been asking myself since I had started school, who was I going to pick, my friends or my brother who used to love me like I still love him?

I did not sleep that night, I found that when my head hit the pillow I was thinking too much to close down, there were too many things that I still had to think about.

---*---

Dennis Creevely sat in front of the burning fire and watched as his brother messed around with his much used camera, he had had the same one for the last three years and he made a promised to himself that he would buy him a new one for Christmas, the poor thing looked like it did not have that much longer left in it. While he thought about this there was something else that his mind was wondering about, something that his brother had never talked to him about and something that he had never had much time for himself.

Girls.

One girl to be correct.

He had never really thought about any girl as anything other then a friends before and Bella was his friend, eh liked being around her, to see her smile, to see her laugh and the way that she would mess around with the end of her hair when she was worried or nervous about something…

He shock his head and frowned to himself, this whole thing was getting out of hand and while he wanted to think that something would come of it there really was no point, he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him, he was her best friend.

But she would never think of him as anything other then that.

"Who is she then?"

Dennis jumped slightly at his brothers voice and turned to look at him, Colin was not looking at him though in stead he was looking down at his as he carefully changed the film with loving care that only he could show, for a second he wondered if his brother had even spoken.

"Well?" Colin asked when Dennis did not say anything without looking up "Who is she?"

Dennis felt his mouth open as he watched his brother in amazement, it was not in till now that he fully realised how well his brother knew him.

"How did you know?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

Colin smiled lightly but did not look up from the camera that he was working on

You're my brother" he answered with a shrug like it was the most simplest thing in the world "I know everything about you, besides" he added with a cheeky grin "you have a look on your face like your thinking about someone special, so who is it?"

Dennis sighed and leaned back into his chair, he had not talked to anyone about his feelings for Bella but if he could not talk to him older brother about this then he had no idea where else he could turn to for help.

"Bella" he finally muttered while staring at his folded arms in embarrassment "Bella Nott"

There was a horrible silence in which Dennis cringed, while there was nothing wrong with Bella herself he was not sure how his brother was going to react to him liking the daughter of a well known Death Eater. Finally Colin looked up and locked eyes with his brother but still did not speak and Dennis knew that he was thinking carefully about what to say next, his brother would always stand by him not matter what he wanted to do or who he liked.

"Are you sure that this is something you want?" Colin asked slowly and calmly.

"Yes" Dennis answered without even having to think about it "I know that her family history is not the best in the world but there is something about her, something that I can work out and…I think I really want to know what that thing is"

"It'll be hard, she is a pureblood and her family would not take too kindly to it, in these times pureblood and muggleborn relationships are not easy you know"

"I know what hey, if Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger of all people can pull it off then I think that I stand a chance"

"And your willing to fight for it?"

"With everything I have. I really like her. She's different. She falls over nothing, talks about the most random things in the world and I love that she does that"

His brother looked thoughtful for a second before he finally sighed before smiling and nodded.

"Then go for it" he said as he turned back to his camera "if you think that she is worth it then it's the only thing you can do"

"But what if she does not feel the same?" he asked before he could stop himself "what if she is still thinking of me as nothing more then a friend and I make a complete arse of myself by putting my emotions out there?"

Colin remained silent as he stood up and started to pack away his things, it was getting late and he had class first thing in the morning. The last thing he needed was another detention for falling asleep in another class.

"You'll never know in till you try. Sleep well"

"Yeah" Dennis replied with out looking at his brother "Night"

**If you have time…please?**

**Haraldzidla xx**


End file.
